


Scratch an Itch

by unlikelygoddess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will, Hair-pulling, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, M/M, Manhandling, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sassy Will Graham, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlikelygoddess/pseuds/unlikelygoddess
Summary: After the fall, Hannibal decides to keep his distance with Will in order to not make him feel uncomfortable. Will hates it.Also, Hannibal grows a beard.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Scratch an Itch

**Author's Note:**

> hello you beautiful people, my name is Dana and i'm a new writer in the Hannibal fandom, i hope this doesn't completely suck. 
> 
> Also! Follow me on twitter 
> 
> @/bloodywives

Will has become weary of Hannibal and his movements in the last couple of years. So as they settle into their new routine after the fall, Will has already developed an hypervigilance syndrome as a defense mechanism, courtesy of Hannibal's ability of being unpredictable over the last couple of years. It's easy to say that when something about Hannibal changes, he notices. 

When Hannibal decides to stop shaving to make himself somewhat unrecognizable given their current status as fugitives and top wanted criminals, Will notices. 

It first manifested itself as a 5 o'clock shadow on morning, when Will woke up and went straight to the kitchen following the fresh scent of breakfast. 

"Morning." He greets Hannibal as he faces his back, noticing that Hannibal decided to skip formal clothes to prepare breakfast in a pair of soft looking light grey pijama pants, and a black cotton shirt. Unusual. 

He could have sworn that the man was incapable of dressing down, even in the safety of their new found home. So imagine the surprise on Will's face when Hannibal turns around to greet him, and he finds himself unable to look away. 

"Good morning, Will. I hope you had a good night's rest." Hannibal faces Will with a calm expression, focused on serving the breakfast as the other man's eyes are glued to his face. 

He's one hundred percent sure that Hannibal can feel his eyes on him, but he says nothing as he takes a seat on the table. 

"I did, thank you. This smells great." He feels the need to say something else, anything, as he looks at Hannibal once more and sees him scratch his face. Clearly unused to the feeling of growing a beard, his fingernails make a soft sound as he runs them across his cheek, and Will follows the movement. He thinks about how the beard feels under Hannibal's fingers, and how it would feel under his lips, under his hands, between... 

This train of thought is gonna get him in trouble. 

Over the last weeks on the sea and in their house in the woods, Hannibal has been a perfect gentleman. Never touches Will without giving him a warning, keeps himself at a respectable distance, keeps their talk as polite as he possibly can, giving the kind of life they chose. 

Will hates every minute. He did not fall over a cliff for Hannibal to suddenly change and restrain himself around him. He never did before, never measured their encounters. Everything between has been raw and animalistic from the moment Will found out his psichiatrist and the only friend he's ever had was the serial killer he was trying to find. They blended themselves and their lives, leaving everyone around them behind as they walked into a path full of chaos and darkness, hand in hand. Made for each other. 

So why the fuck is it changing now? Why does Hannibal want it to change? They did not go through pain and sorrow, tears and blood for this. They killed for this, they nearly died for this, for this chance at a life together. 

Will wasn't going to let their efforts go to waste. 

As they go about their day, Hannibal decides to compose as they sit in their living room while Will is browsing on his tablet, checking if there are some news on their whereabouts. Luckily, he finds nothing. What he does find is an article. From Freddie Lounds. Of fucking course. 

"THE CHESAPEAKE RIPPER'S LOVE STORY THROUGH THE YEARS" 

Jesus fucking Christ. 

He decides he needs a drink. He stands up from his spot on the couch and goes fetch himself a glass of whiskey. He keeps reading.

"It's been two months and three weeks since the news shocked the country, as we all found out the Chesapeake Ripper made his escape and decided to take the FBI's once most valuable profiler with him and went out with a bang, as they took down the Tooth Fairy together, in an act of savagery and justice, and no trace was found of either of them. 

We have to wonder, dear readers, what has been of the life of Hannibal The Cannibal and Will Graham, once they sealed their union and killed together in..." 

Ugh. As if he ever had to wonder how bad Freddie's writing could get. It seems she's running out of ideas. Or money. He really should have killed her when he had the chance, now they wouldn't need to worry about anything she could possibly write about- 

The worst part of the article, is that none of it is true. For the first time, Will finds that it hurts. He could be having this with Hannibal, a life where they kill, and fuck, and wake up and go to bed together, spending all the hours in between bathing in each other's scent. Loving each oth-

"Will?" Hannibal pulls him out of his thoughts. "Are you feeling well?". 

He debates for a second before answering. Hannibal, of course, notices. "Yeah, yeah, I was just reading Freddie's new article.". 

"Miss Lounds seems to never stop talking about us, I assume it entertains her greatly." He says without looking up from the hapsichord, and remains unbothered.- I wonder what new subject she has found to make conversation about us on the internet.- 

Not that he cares at all, Will thinks 

"Your love life, apparently I'm part of it now.". Will says with a little desdain. Hannibal seems to take it as an offense. 

"It certainly would not be the first time she speaks of us in this manner, she has called us murder husbands before, for her own amusement." 

"Yeah, well but it's not true now, is it?". Will grimaces at his own tone of voice, he didn't mean to sound as harsh as he did. 

As hurt as he did. 

"And does this fact bother you, Will?". Hannibal says, absolutely devoid of expression. The way he phrased it, it didn't even sound like a question. Or more accurately, it sounded like a question he knew the answer of. "Is there anything you would like to change between us?" 

Now hold up- 

Will slowly got up from the couch, suddenly feeling the need to back off as Hannibal continued to stare into his soul. Hannibal also stood up, and slowly advanced towards him. 

"What would I possibly want to change between us, huh? If i wanted something different, I wouldn't be here with you, would I?" Will says. 

Wouldn't have jumped off the face of the earth with you, he didn't say. 

He didn't notice that he was now one step away from the wall, where he would be trapped. Shit. 

Taking one more step backwards, he noticed his mistake. Hannibal was three steps away from him, and as he got closer, Will locked his eyes on Hannibal's face and he stared. And stared and stared. 

He look at his face closely. Looked at his lips, his cheekbones, his growing beard and the grey strand of hair that hangs over his forehead, and had a terrifying thought. 

Maybe he wanted this. 

Maybe he wanted to have this again, he and Hannibal playing the game of cat and the mouse that they knew how to play oh so well. Maybe he wanted to feel the rush of adrenaline again, the uncertainity of not knowing whether Hannibal would remain calm, or snap at him. Stab him. Hit him. Back him up against a wall, apparently. 

Suddenly the gap that separated him was non-existent. He could feel Hannibal's breath, feel his eyes burning on his skin, that was heating up more and more by the second. Having Hannibal close to him always triggered deep emotions, and complex ones. The last time he had him this close, their lips nearly touched, their arms embraced each other and they jumped off a cliff. The last time before that, Hannibal plunged a knife into him and marked him. Claimed him. Scarred him inside out. 

He wanted to feel that thrill again. And he whispered. 

"What if I want something to change?"He could smell Hannibal's scent, feel the heat radiating off his body. Will slowly raised his hands, touching Hannibal's shirt, caressing his waist, and Hannibal's breath hitched and then fastened. Will wondered if he did this to Hannibal just touching him above the fabric of the shirt, what would happen if he decided to touch his skin instead. "What then, Hannibal? What if what I want is not what you want? 'Cause I'm getting tired. Real tired of waiting for you." 

He knew it was bullshit. He knew he would wait for Hannibal forever, and he knew Hannibal wanted him, he just wanted to hear him say it. He deserved that at least. 

What he did not expect, was Hannibal grabbing him by the hair and slamming him against the wall. 

He didn't object, though.


End file.
